Our Version of Events
by waffledude999
Summary: Everyone knows what happened whilst the Trio where away, so what happened to the others in Hogwarts? This is the story of Dumbledore's Army and their struggles against You-Know-Who. Death, pain, romance, anger, humour and rebellism all play a part in this tale. Please read & review! HarryxGinny


**A.N Hey guys although I'm new to this fandom for writing, but I've read loads of stuff on here. I'm kind of young and from London, so sorry if I go all chav on you. Also just a heads up, there will be some swearing in here, cause that's how I like 'em! Hope you like this, and please give me a chance, 'cause this is my first. Thanks!**

I wiped the tears from her creased, brown eyes; warm hazel coloured eyes, filled with sadness and misery. Her usually plump and rosy cheekbones had grown thin and colourless. Her hair was straggily, and what was once the odd silver strand, had now turned into bunches of grey clumps, sticking out from all over the light chestnut mop on her round head. Her clothes were a odd combination of a brown knitted jumper, a fairly old orange skirt that reached her ankles, were her little green, muddy velvet pumps. Beads, made by a younger me and Ron, hung round her neck with care.  
In all, she looked like your average poor wizard mother, come to wave off her children at Platform 9 ¾. What was not plain to the naked eye, was that poor Mrs Weasley only had one child, as opposed to two, to say goodbye to this year. The other was off hiding from Death Eaters, attempting to hide from You-Know-Who.  
"Keep your nose clean this year please Ginny, promise me no more trouble" she sobbed. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." Her sobs grew harder and harder, so I pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Mum, you know I can't make a promise" I told her, as she chuckled, half-heartedly. "Of course you can't, you've had Fred and George influence you" she smiled. She then pulled away and hastily wiped the tears that with a red lacey hankerchief were now flowing down her cheeks.  
I then turned to Tonks, her hair a vibrant ginger, much alike mine. She hadn't done anything to unusual with her nose, which I found slightly a let-down, but I understood her reasons. If the Death Eaters had just one whiff of an auror, they would be on her like hawk.  
"Oh, come here, Ginny" she smirked, as she wrapped her arms around me, enveloping me in a sisterly hug.  
"I'm going to miss you."  
"Me too" I replied.  
"However boring school will be, don't do anything stupid" she sighed. "With the Death Eaters running the school, nothing you would usually do is safe any more."  
I nodded, with understanding.  
"And especially if they hear about – " She lowered her voice, as she surveyed the surroundings. "You and Harry."  
I nodded again, then headed towards the doors. My luggage had already safely been stowed away. I waved a final farewell to Tonks and my mum, then continued walking down the carriages. I stumbled slightly, when the train jolted as it began leaving the station. I looked around for Neville, Luna; anyone I could sit with without being asked pointless questions about Harry.  
Suddenly, I felt a tap on the shoulder. I turned round expecting to see Neville or Luna, but was greeted with the sight of Dean Thomas, an abashed expression on his face. "Hi, Ginny" he said, his voice a little smaller than usual. "Oh, hi Dean" I replied, simply. "You haven't seen Neville or Luna have you?" He lifted his face slightly, and nodded. "Yeah, um, they sent me to come find you" he answered. I furrowed my eyebrows in bewilderment, confused as to why Neville sent Dean of all people to come look for me. "They're all waiting in the carriage down here." He pointed down the corridor, as he gestured for me to follow him.  
"So, did you have a good holiday?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence.  
"Uh, yeah" I replied. "I was a bridesmaid at Bill and Fleur's wedding."  
"Wedding? Fleur married your brother?"he cried, shocked.  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yeah, she did" I said. "What's wrong with that?"  
Dean realized what effect his words had, and started to stutter. "Oh, I w-w-w-was just a b-b-b-bit surprised, that's all!"  
I merely nodded, and Dean continued to lead me to our carriage.  
"Here it is" he muttured, gesturing to a compartment, where inside sat Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Once I had gotten myself in, Dean left, quickly saying; "Bye Ginny".  
I turned to Neville, and demanded to know why he had sent Dean to come find me. He inhaled, as he looked at Luna, cautiously. "We didn't know whether you had made it to the Station, since Harry . . . um . . . Harry – " "Since Ron, Hermione and Harry left?" I finished. He nodded, quickly. "I couldn't think of anything better than coming to a Death Eater infested Hogwarts!" I joked, sarcastically.  
"Well, anyway, we've asked Dean to tell his friends not to tell the Death Eaters about you and Harry" Luna explained, the Quibbler she usually held nowhere in sight. "We figured if they find out, they could use you as a hostage to lure Harry back into Hogwarts." I silently nodded, then thanked them for their care.  
"So, what do we do this year?" Neville finally asked. "They can't expect us just to be to pretend nothing is happening, whilst You-Know-Who is slowly taking over the Wizarding world." Luna nodded in agreement, as she absent mindly stared out the window, watching the forest pass our train. "I'm not going to let them order me what to do" she sighed. "Daddy said we as Hogwarts students are entilted to freewill." "What would Harry do?" Neville inquired.  
I pondered on the question for a few moments, considering all the possible answers. "They'd fight back" I concluded. "Remember when Umbridge sought to take control of us, they resisted?" "But Ginny, this isn't prissy, pushy Umbridge we're talking about, this is You-Know-Who's savage and murderous supporters" Neville pointed out. "Yeah, well, haven't we taken them on before?" I retailiated, clever and sneaky ideas worthy of Fred and George already forming in my head. "And beaten them?"  
"So how do you expect us to – " Neville was interrupted by the ear-splitting sound of the train grinding to a halt. Cries were heard from the other compartments, as doors were slammed shut. Suddenly, our door was slid open, the creaking noise spooky in every way.  
As it opened, three men were revealed. One was a paticularly old man, with a grey, bushy beard and wary grey eyes. He seemed oddly familiar to me, a blurry memory of a past meeting, or sighting of some sorts flashed into my mind.  
The other two were young men, with greasy hair and prominent jaws. They all waltzed into our carriage with an air of authority and arrogance, wands raised high.  
Neville immediatley stood up, and bravely spoke; "He's not here, so give it up!" he boomed at them. The older Death Eater stepped forward, an evil gleam in his eyes. "You must be Neville Longbottom" he smirked. I furrowed my eyebrows, as I found it odd a wizard of his standards would know the name of someone like Neville. "We had the displeasure of meeting in the Department of Mysteries, if I'm not mistaken?" He turned is head to look at me, smirking in a mischieviously cruel way. "How's the ankle, sweetie?" he joked, as his comrades chuckled.  
Suddenly it dawned on me. This particular servant of You-Know-Who, this arrogant and refined wizard, was the same Death Eater who broke my ankle, just under two years ago. I gripped my ankle out of reminiscence of the pain. He chortled, evilly, as I bounded to my feet. "You're lucky I can walk again, you son of a bitch" I spat out, bitterly. My hand shot to my right pocket, and whipped out my wand. "Miss Weasley, you're not really daring enough to actually use that on me, are you?" he coaxed, pouting sarcastically. "Oh, you'll be surprised what Harry Potter's girlfriend can do when she's angry" Luna finally piped up.  
Neville glared at her in annoyance, as did I, when we realized the affect of the words. "Harry Potter's girlfriend?" bellowed the Death Eater, waving his wand between me, Neville and Luna. "Did you just say Harry Potter's girlfri – " Unfortunately for him, his sentence was not able to be finished, as I shot Pertrificus Totalus at him, causing him to freeze up. His fellow Death Eaters, began to shoot other curses at us, as me and Neville chased them down the corridor. "Crucio!" one screamed, as I ducked, causing the curse to explode into the air.  
I racked my brain for a suitable curse to aim at the snobbish, black haired Death Eater, until the perfect hex came clear to me. My personal favourite; the Bat Bogey Hex.  
I boomed the words, and not long after, the Death Eater, whom I discovered was named Amycus Carrow, had repulsive green blobs of goo hanging from his rugged face. He screeched, as he flung himself from an opened door, and out onto the rocky wilderness.  
Neville was busy duelling with the other Death Eater, named Thorfinn Rowle, using up his whole arsenal of curses and hexes. I decided I would aid Neville, so whilst he was off guard, I shouted "Expelliarmus!" as his wand came flying out of his brittle hand and into my own. He turned round to scream an insult at me, just as Neville clenched his fist and smashed Rowle right in the nose with enourmous strength. It was very unlikely of Neville, but very appreciated. We then levitated him up into the air, and carried him off the train and into the passing forest.  
We turned round, to receive a round of applause from the other occupiants, including Dean, Seamus Finnigan, Padma and Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and other students. I spotted Cho Chang, glaring evilly at me from her seat beside her friend Marietta. She was still jealous of me and Harry, despite him dumping her over a year ago. Poor girl, must learn not to live in the past.  
"Ginny, Neville. . . what . . . how . . . Death Eaters . . . why . . . ?" stuttered Dean, gesturing from me, to Rowle's wand, and the open window. "I accidently told them about Ginny and Harry" Luna explained, her voice filled with guilt. "They would have done something horrible to her, like . . . like . . . torture or . . . worse!" I could see tears forming in her eyes, so I pulled her into friendly, heart-warming hug. "It was all my fault!" she sobbed. "No, no, no, no Luna, it was my fault for fighting back!" I told her, reasuringly.  
"So, you fought the Death Eaters?" inquired Seamus, as he looked with shock upon me and Neville. "Because Luna let slip you were Harry's girlfriend?" Cho Chang added, with a bit to much emphasise on the word 'were'. We both nodded in comfirmation, as Neville rubbed his bruised knuckles.  
"Good on you Neville!" bellowed Cormac McLaggen, clapping him on the back. "You're not hurt, though, are you Ginny?" Dean immediatley asked, his dark eyes filled with worry. "Why are you asking her, she's obviously not!" spluttered Cho, her whiny Scottish accent starting to irritate me by the second. Dean ignored her, and he looked deeper into my eyes. "No, I'm fine" I said, awkwardly. I turned to Neville, and asked him if he was ok. He looked at his knuckles, then shook his head. "They'll be ok" he told me, quickly.  
As people finished congratulating us, and began to return to their compartments, me, Luna and Neville made our way back to our own. The Death Eater who had been laying their before, frozen, was not there. I looked down the corridor, to see a flash of greasy blonde hair. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, and jumped with the shock. It was revealed to only be Neville, as he took me to my seat. "It'll be alright Ginny, don't worry" he assured me. It took me a while to realise he wasn't just talking about our previous duelling, or the fact Harry wasn't here.  
He was talking about the vital piece of information we accidently told the Death Eaters.


End file.
